Fallout 3: The Lone Wanderer: John Mars
by Vault001
Summary: John Mars, a young man who must face the harsh life of living in the wasteland. After the battle at Project Purity, John wakes up after two weeks of a coma and wakes up with the world ahead of him
1. Chapter 1

Fallout: The Lone Wanderer

Ch. 1

Out of the Frying Pan

Two weeks after the battle at Project Purity

John, the Lone Wanderer of Vault 101, was knocked out and set into a coma after activating Project Purity. He and Sentinel Sarah Lyons were knocked out and sent into a coma.

It was a bright new day for the wasteland. Still it was not safe, but clean water was given to the people in the wasteland.

John went through a series of nightmares. He could think nothing but the horror he had seen in the wastes. Dreams about being slashed to death and slowly dyeing, or being torn in half by super mutants and dogs. But the dream that woke him up was a dream of Sarah being brutally beaten with a baton and John could only sit back and watch the horror that unraveled. John jumped out of his bed gasping for air screaming Sarah's name after that nightmare finally came to an end.

"No, No, No, Sarah!" John shrieked

Elder Lyons stood beside the bed that John was lying in. Elder Lyons tried to calm John down from his fright. He was just glad John had finally recovered.

"Careful, John, careful. Don't move too quickly. Everything's fine. You're safe. You're in the Citadel. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up, despite the assurances to the contrary. I've been coming down here every day to check up on you and my daughter. Its good see at least one of you recovered

"Ugh, what… what happened?"

"When you and Sarah activated Project Purity it exerted some sort of energy spike that knocked you and Sarah unconscious."

"Sarah! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine. She's in the bed over there."

"Thanks, Elder Lyons, I should be going now. You know, catch myself up."

"Speaking of catching up. You have shown a great deal of leadership."

"What are you saying, sir?"

"You are now the leader of your own squadron. Fawkes, Charon, Butch, Star-Paladin Cross, and your K9 companion, Dogmeat."

"It's an honor, sir, thank you."

"Now, get down there and talk to Scribe Rothchild. He's going to fill you in on everything you've missed."

John gave Elder Lyons a nod of a, good day. When Elder Lyons walked out the room, John walked towards Sarah, kissing her on the head.

"Please, wake up Sarah. I don't want Project Purity the last time I got to talk to you. I love you." He whispered to Sarah.

He walked down the hall into the lounge with a depressed look on his face, then, suddenly changed to a smile when he was greeted by his new squad.

Fawkes stormed up to John giving him the biggest Super Mutant hug he could.

"John, I was waiting for you to return!"

"Err, it's good… to see you too, Fawkes."

John tapped on Fawkes's arm to tell him to let him go. The Super Mutant dropped John to the floor. Butch jogged up to John, who was gasping for air, and helped him up.

"Damn, John, I was almost thinking you'd never snap out of it."

"I'm a pretty tough rock to crack."

"One of these days you're going to hit a hammer bigger than you are. And I don't think Humpty Dumpty will get put back together again."

"I'll take my chances, ha, ha, ha."

Dogmeat sprinted and jumped on John licking his face.

"Ha, ha, I missed you too, boy."

Star-Paladin Cross saluted John. She was the first to receive the news that John was a squad leader.

"Good day, sir."

"Easy on the whole sir thing. I find it kind of odd when people call me sir."

"Not a problem, sir, I mean, John."

John walked slowly and stood straight in front of the room and called his squad to attention to him.

"As some of you know, Elder Lyons has instructed me to be a new squad leader. And each of you in this room is my squad. I'm going to designate each of you to a position in the squad. Fawkes you're a walking tank. You'll be on the front lines with me. Dogmeat, boy, I'm going to train you to sniff out explosives and supplies. Butch, you're going to be our traps expert. Hell, you've pulled enough traps on Mr. Brotch than I can count. Cross, you'll be a sniper. You've got enough accuracy to shoot the dick off a Yao-Guai. I'll be in charge of tactics, hacking, and anything that requires the brains of an Alien. Am I understood?"

"Hoo-rah!" yelled John's squad in unison. John walked into the laboratory with his squad. Scribe Rothchild jogged towards John giving him a handshake.

"Hello, John. Or should I say Commander Mars."

"Get my men suited up. Get a custom power armor suit for Dogmeat and Fawkes. Everyone else can be set in as normal. Anyhow fill me in on what I've missed. I've been experimenting with new bullets that I've been dying to try out on some Enclave soldiers."

"Very well, follow me. You see, you may have killed Colonel Autumn and destroyed Raven's Rock and President Eden. But, the Enclave aren't going down so easily. We have set up shop and are about to launch an attack on the Enclave base in an old car tunnel. Paladin Tristan has already took a squad over there so you'll get a warm welcome. Your things are in that locker over there, by the way."

John walked up and put on his T51-b power armor on and picked up an inventory of his weapons and began to hand them to his, now suited, squad.

"So, this is where it begins. Men, we're going to a tunnel. This is gonna make me feel right at home." John said putting on his helmet. John and his squad began there long trek to the old car tunnel. But, John only had one thing on his mind. Sarah.

**Note:Well this is the Fallout Fan fiction about John Mars, The Lone Wanderer. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I'm sure its been a while since anyone has seen a Fallout 3 fan fiction. Chapter 2 will be up A.S.A.P.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Into a fire

"Alright, guys, we're here!" John yelled to his troops.

"Damn, man, can we get a break; we've been walking for hours." Butch whined.

"Let's just get in the damn base we're right here."

Butch grunted. For a tough guy, he acted like a diva. Fawkes noticed Dogmeat was thirsty, so he gave him some purified water in a large backpack he was carrying.

"Well, look whose back amongst the living." A young Lyon's Pride private said.

"Well, well, well, Private Torres. You know I still owe you for saving my ass at Moriarty's,"

A few months earlier, Private Adrian Torres was sitting in Moriarty's saloon. A mad drunk thought John was being a poser in his armor and surprised punched him in the face. Before the drunk could stab John with a switchblade Torres crashed a beer bottle and stabbed John's attacker. That was when they became friends.

"Don't think I don't know it." Said Torres

"Hey, commander who's he?" questioned Butch.

"Oh, sorry, guys this is Private Adrian Torres, a good friend of mine." Shouted John to be sure everyone could hear him.

"Wow, John, impressive, a dog, a super mutant-."

"Meta Human!" yelled Fawkes cutting in.

"Sorry, Meta-Human, a lovely lady, a ghoul, and some dipshit greaser. Looks like you've got a solid squad John."

"Yeah, well, this team is gonna shove a boot up your ass!" shouted Charon after being offended.

"Whoa, slow down I didn't mean to offend anyone." Torres stated trying to cover up

"My ass." Muttered Butch.

"Anyhow, go talk to Paladin Tristan. He's gonna brief you on your mission." Commanded Torres.

"Thanks Adrian. C'mon guys move out."

The squad jogged through the halls to meet up with Paladin Tristan.

"John, welcome back."

"Paladin Tristan, I'm reporting for duty with me and my squad."

"Commander John Mars, your mission is simple. We set up Liberty Prime near the objective. You and your squad are going to take down the base and wipe out the Enclave soldiers then grab any Intel you can. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

The small army of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers busted out the door and began to storm the Enclave base. John landed a bomb strike with an MRIV mini nuke carpet bomb to start the battle. He handed the tampered Fat Man to Fawkes. Liberty Prime climbed over a hill.

"All Chinese Communists must be crushed." The robot roared.

John and his squad fired a hail of .556 bullets at the Enclave giving them no room to breathe. Liberty Prime ripped a giant hole in the building in the front of them.

"Get to minimal safe distance, an airstrike is approaching." Liberty Prime ordered as an airstrike was coming over head.

"Air strike, get out of here. Move, move, move!" John barked as an orbital strike of missiles rained hell on Liberty Prime.

"Shit, we just lost prime. We're on our own now! Into the building, go, go, go!" Tristan barked.

"Adrian, fire a missile into the building." John ordered.

Adrian fired a missile through the door, killing the Enclave in the room. They made their way through the building killing whatever was in their way. They stopped dead in their tracks hearing the coughing of a fallen soldier. John slid to the initiate's side.

"Did…did I do good commander?" the initiate coughed

"Yes, you did well. But, we're gonna get you out of here."

"No… go…tell Sarah I said…hi."

John muttered a phrase in old Irish tongue. Then he ripped off the holotags and handed them to Dogmeat who ran back to the Citadel.

John hacked the Enclave terminal and began downloading all the data to his Pip-boy. He ordered his squad to head back to the Citadel to rest up. When they got back John took the data he collected to scribe Rothchild who was sitting in a chair panicking.

"Liberty Prime is gone, that destroys the one major edge we have on the Enclave!"Rothchild panicked.

"Hold on now we still have some data my squad and I collected maybe we could figure out where that orbital strike came from." John said trying to calm him down.

"Thank you, John, we can use this."

John walked away and walked to the medical center of the Citadel and sat in a chair next to Sarah Lyons. Elder Lyons joined beside him.

"You take a great interest into my daughter John. Why?"

"I feel over the time I knew her, sir, she is a girl who can handle herself. And at Project Purity, I felt like i was in love with her before I activated The Purifier. I love your daughter, sir."

Just then a female voice was heard.

"And I love you." It was Sarah. She sat up on the bed and gave John a kiss. Elder Lyons left the room as John and Sarah had a little time together. John was happy and so was Sarah.

Meanwhile at Ravens Rock

Two Enclave scientists have been working on an android in the newly restored Raven's Rock. When the android was finished it spoke in a southern accent.

"Good to see you Colonel Autumn."

"That boy is in a whole heap of trouble. So let's give him trouble." The new Colonel Autumn loaded a .44 magnum. And ordered a war to be waged to the Citadel.

** Note:Colonel Autumn is going to wage a war against the Brotherhood of Steel. Hope you guys enjoyed. Ch 3 will be up soon. By the way this is a brief of what John looks like:**

**John Mars**

**Caucasian w/ a tan**

**Medium long hair (Not too long yet not too short.)**

**Well built in body.**

**Black Hair and five o' clock shadow beard**

**Height****: 6 foot 5 inches tall**

**Well hope you can get an image of John. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Autumn

Near the Citadel, John and his squad were approaching the front gate, exiting the Citadel to go to Mariarty's, when the sound of Vertibirds wisped through the air.

"Get word to Elder Lyons, we may have a problem." John ordered to an Initiate.

Elder Lyons and a few soldiers dashed towards John's side.

"You rang, John?" Elder Lyons asked

"Elder Lyons, from what I can see it looks like the Enclave are gonna make a strike on Project Purity."

Then, the sound of a microphone was heard from one of the Vertibirds.

"I'm back!" the voice announced.

John had heard that voice before. The thought of his name sent chills down his spine. He couldn't believe it though.

"Autumn! He's back, don't know how, but he is back." John said

"What do you suppose we do, John?" Elder Lyons asked

"Sarah, can you fight?" John asked.

"Yeah, I think can." Sarah replied.

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"You act like you don't know me, John."

"Alright, here's the plan, were going to launch an ambush. Elder Lyons, get as many men as you can fitted in with assault rifles and post them on the side. Sarah run up any men you can out fit them in shotguns and post them hidden for close quarters. My team, post yourselves inside Project Purity to prevent any Enclave from getting in. Save Autumn for me." John ordered.

One hour later, the soldiers posted themselves in there designated positions. John sent the signal to Elder Lyons to confirm they were ready. But, when John stood up to yell fire, a sniper bullet found its way to John's helmet, knocking him unconscious. John woke up to Butch on top of him slapping him in the face.

"Butch, what happened?" John asked

"John, they got Sarah and they left, Colonel Autumn too."

"Get me Elder Lyons."

John and the remaining soldiers returned to the Citadel. John found his way to Elder Lyons who was pacing back and forth.

"How could this have happened?" Elder Lyons questioned.

"I'm not sure, sir. But, I think I know where they took her."

"Where could they have taken her?"

"If Colonel Autumn is back, then, that means Raven's Rock is back too."

"I'm sorry John. But, I can't risk any men on a place that may or may not even be there."

"Fine I'll take my squad and go to Raven's Rock."

"It's a noble deed, John. But, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the leader of everyone and you don't control where you can go. I do."

"You know what I think it is. I think it's because I love your daughter and you don't want anything to happen between us."

"No, I'm not gonna let you risk my daughter for some jackass who is only attracted by feelings."

"How about, fuck you, take the stick out of your ass, and I'm going to save Sarah whether you like it or not."

John stormed out the door, rallied up his squad, took a Vertibird, and made his way to Raven's Rock. John was furious at Elder Lyons for trying to prevent John from saving his love.

Raven's Rock was destroyed by John once before. The Enclave only managed to rebuild a few jail cells, a main room, and an entrance. Though it still look like the remnants of the Washington Monument it could still hold a few soldiers.

At the site of Raven's Rock Colonel Autumn was interrogating Sarah for every bit of information he could get out of her.

"Now, little lady, you're gonna tell me what I need, and you're gonna tell me now." Colonel Autumn demanded.

Sarah spat in his face. Then, Autumn hit her in the face with his cyborg hand. The colonel ordered the soldiers to take Sarah into a prison cell and lock her up.

John landed the Vertibird near Raven's Rock. John sent Cross to blow the door. When the fuses blew Enclave soldiers stood waiting. John threw a grenade into the room and cleared a few soldiers. Fawkes pulled out his laser turret and fired a storm of bullets into the Enclave soldiers. Butch took his switchblade and threw it into a scientists head. John pulled out his Xuadlong Assault rifle running and firing bullets at Enclave soldiers. A man went to his knees crying and pleading for his life. John stepped to the man and took a knee in front of him.

"What's your name?" John asked trying to calm the harmless man down.

"Eric… Eric V."

"What are you doing in here, Eric?"

"I'm a technician for the enclave."

"Why are you working with the Enclave, Eric?"

"I'm sorry, I need protection away from the raiders. They attacked my house and killed my wife. I had nothing else. All I could do is work for the Enclave so that I could be safe. Please... Please spare me."

"Do you know of a prisoner of the name Sarah Lyons?"

"Y-yes cell E3."

"Thank you. And by the way, how well can you fix things?"

"I can build a robot using scrap metal. I can modify bullets. And I can modify any weapon you give me."

"Okay. Fawkes, get this man to the Citadel. Hope you can have a better home there than here, Eric."

"God bless you, kind sir."

"Men I'm going to make my way to cell E3. Get yourselves back home. I'll take care of Autumn."

John dashed through the empty halls and found cell E3. He busted down the door to find Sarah screaming for him inside a metal tube with a glass window. John stepped into the room and was immediately punched to the ground by Colonel Autumn.

Colonel Autumn drew a .44 magnum at John and loaded the gun.

"I'll hand it to you, boy, you put up a hell of a fight. But, every fight eventually dies. My fight can't die. You see, when you killed me the first time, the patriots of America used parts from President Eden to rebuild me. So now, I'm twice as powerful. But, now it's time for America to put you down."

At the moment of Colonel Autumn to pull the trigger, Private Torres busted through the door and tackled Autumn. John dragged himself to the magnum and was then faced by Adrian hitting the floor. Colonel Autumn kicked the gun and smirked at John. Autumn then walked to the tube and opened it. Sarah hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. He then threw her into the wall next to him. That was just enough to set John off. John made a leap from the ground and grabbed Colonel Autumn. John, in rage, began to slam the cyborg's head into the wall. He then punched Autumn's head and left a gash in the head so that circuits could be seen. John found the magnum and pointed it at Autumn's head.

"Colonel Autumn, though you have proven yourself a wealthy adversary, I cannot let you live. Do you have anything to say before you are put to death?" John said.

"You truly are a wealthy adversary. And you have no quit in you. I wish to only thank you, for being worth a fight." The colonel replied.

John pulled the trigger. The bullet flew right through Autumn's brain, ending him for good.

John picked Sarah up and began to perform CPR on her. She was unresponsive. John for the last time gave her a kiss on the lips.

"About time you showed up." Sarah said gaining life again.

They kissed once again. John picked her up and looked at Adrian who was standing up again after being knocked on the ground. He looked at John with a smile.

"You did good, John." He praised.

John stepped out of Raven's Rock then set Sarah down so she could walk. John pressed a button on a controller he had. It detonated bottle cap mines that were rigged throughout the base. It exploded throughout the already destroyed base. Then, the soldiers made their way home.

**Note: So Autumn is done for good. And Sarah is back in John's arms. But, next chapter is going to change John's life.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah

At the Citadel, Sarah had been thinking about John the whole time they were back. She loved him, but she thought of him as a fool for chasing after her and putting himself at risk. She opened the door to John's room slowly.

"John?" Sarah whispered in John's room to see if he was awake.

"Right here, Sarah." John Replied

"Hey!"

"Hey, beautiful, what are you doing here?"

"John, I've been thinking a little bit, and what you did at Raven's Rock was heroic and stupid. You risked yourself for me. Are you fucking crazy?"

"Crazy as in dangerous or crazy as unthinkable?"

"Both."

Sarah leaned in and kissed John. They kissed passionately for about a minute. John lifted Sarah to the bed and took off her shirt slowly. He began to kiss her neck, then her chest, then her stomach. John then pulled off Sarah's pants and kissed her near her just below her stomach. Sarah lied on the bed in her underwear and began to unbuckle John's belt and ran her fingers across his six-pack. John pulled off Sarah's underwear and bra leaving her fully nude. Sarah pulled John's penis out and stroked it gently.

"Sarah, are you ready for this?" John asked.

"Yes, do it." Sarah replied.

John penetrated Sarah and for an hour through the night Sarah's moaning of pleasure was heard. The moaning ended when John let out a strong grunt. The couple lay in bed kissing each other.

"I love you John."

"I love you Sarah."

The two fell fast asleep with no disturbances except in the morning. When Elder Lyons walked into the room to find John and Sarah lying in bed naked he let out a loud cough waking John and Sarah.

"Having a fun time?" the angry elder yelled.

"Elder Lyons, it's not what you think." John said trying to calm Lyons down.

"You're in bed naked with my daughter it's exactly what it looks like. For the rest of the week you two are not allowed to talk to each other."

"What? You can't do that."

"Watch me, Mars. And, if I do catch you two together, John you will be exiled."

Elder Lyons stormed out of the room. John and Sarah put on their clothes and went their separate ways.

Two days went by, and a messenger gave John an envelope. The note said:

Dear John,

Meet me at the Muddy Rudder in Rivet City.

"Who's it from?" John asked.

"I don't know. Anyway have a good one."

John took a hike to Rivet City and went to the Muddy Rudder. He sat down on a bar stool and requested for someone to play the jukebox.

"I'll have vodka." John told the Bartender.

"Make that two." Said a person, taking a seat next to John.

The person took off her helmet, reveling her identity.

"Sarah?" John asked

"Who else?" Sarah replied "John my father is planning on exiling you after what happened."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about you not taking responsibility."

"I take more responsibility than he does. I'm tired of his shit. I think we should do something."

"Like what?"

"I'll rally up my men and we can go live in Vault 101."

"All right let's do it."

John threw twenty bottle caps on the table and the two left Rivet City and went back to the Citadel. In the middle of the night John and Sarah grabbed everything they packed and woke up John's team, Eric V., and Adrian Torres and they head over to Vault 101. When they got there John banged his fist on the vault's door.

"Who is it?" asked a man inside the vault.

"It's John." John replied

"Sorry, you'll have to come back later."

"Gomez, open the god-damn door!"

John began to walk away, but then, he heard the loud screeching of the vault door opening. John then turned around to see Amata, who was the new Overseer, standing in the middle of the vault entrance.

"John, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Amata, me, Sarah, and my team need a place to stay."

"I'm sorry John, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Please, Amata, Sarah's father is going to be looking for us and we need a place that is safe."

"Oh, alright, John, you and your team can stay."

"Thanks, Amata."

"There are a few rooms available, so help yourself."

John, Dogmeat, and Sarah stayed in one room. Fawkes and Charon shared another. And Butch and Cross stayed in another. Fawkes made a bed out of the parts be broke after falling through the bunk bed and onto Charon. Butch kept hitting on Cross until she punched him in the face knocking him out. Eric and Adrian shared a room with a workbench so that Eric could build armor, guns, and bullets for safe John looked to Sarah, who was still wide awake, and kissed her.

"John, what will happen if my dad finds out we are here?"

"Then we should prepare the vault residents to take on an army of soldiers."

At the Citadel, Elder Lyons was furious at John for leaving the Citadel with Sarah.

"I want that bastard found and killed!" demanded Elder Lyons.

"But, sir, why would you kill your daughter's love?" Rothchild asked.

"This isn't about my daughter. This is about that asshole. I want him found!"

"For what reason do you have to want to kill him."

"He goes behind my back to take on a mission he has no business in, He had sex with my daughter, and he took her from me that asshole will be found and i want him now."

**Note: Well looks like Elder Lyons is gonna wage a war against John. I'm sorry if the story seems a little rushed, but chapter 5 is going to be a lot better. And FYI i dedicated Private Adrian Torres and Eric V. to my two best friends. Thanks for reading and Chapter 5 is gonna be up soon and i'm really excited about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

War to be waged

Inside Vault 101, John and Sarah were sleeping in a bed. Then suddenly, a loud explosion sound was heard. The vault began to shake like a 6.0 earthquake hit. John woke up and fell out of the bed surprised and in shock. He had no idea what was going on. When the shaking stopped he shook Sarah trying to get her up.

"What the fuck, John?" Sarah yelled cranky after being woken up.

"Didn't you feel the shaking? What about the loud explosion, did you hear that?" John replied

"No, I think you just had a bad dream."

"No Sarah, I was awake and this was happening."

"Must have been an earthquake."

Just then banging on the door echoed throughout Vault 101. Officer Gomez walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" Gomez asked loud enough to be heard through the thick steel door.

"Brotherhood of Steel. Open the door." Replied the voice.

Officer Gomez opened the vault door. When the door fully opened, ten Brotherhood of Steel soldiers opened fire at Officer Gomez.

John could hear the bullet shots in his room, and so could his whole team. John ordered his men to armor up and to meet him in his quarters. John and his team began to talk about a strategy on this worst case scenario.

"I was afraid this would happen. Elder Lyons probably went crazy and now he's ordered his men to take me out. But, that's not going to happen. We need to fight back; our only shot is to ambush them in the tight halls of the Vault. They probably have already made their way into the main hall. We need to find the soldiers, kill them, and then close the vault door. We then need to alarm the entire vault and get them armed for combat. War is about to be waged throughout the wastes. Eric, stay in your quarters and build as many weapons and armors as you can; there is about twenty-five residents, so get them equipped. The rest of you follow me." John commanded his team.

The Brotherhood of Steel soldiers roamed the halls of the vault. They came looking for John and his team. Only to find Butch standing at the end of the hall.

"Hey dipshits! Surprise!" Butch called through the halls. He pulled out a frag grenade and threw it like a baseball at the Brotherhood soldier's head. The grenade hit the floor and exploded on contact. The explosion sent gore splashing in the halls. Butch laughed manically at the two bloody soldiers both missing their legs.

John sneaked behind a Brotherhood soldier and quickly snapped the soldier's neck. The soldier in front turned around and aimed his gun at John's head. In a split second John picked up the Laser pistol on the soldier in his arm's belt and shot a laser shot at the opposite sided soldier's gun leaving him without a gun. Fawkes came from behind the unarmed soldier and grabbed his head and smashed it into a wall leaving blood stains and a helmet imprint on the vault walls.

Sarah walked through the halls holding a Chinese assault rifle in her hands. A Brotherhood of Steel soldier sprinted down the hall bumping into her.

"Sentinel Lyons, we were looking for you Elder Lyons wants you back at the Citadel." The soldier said.

"Lead the way, soldier." She replied. When the soldier ran in front of her, she pulled out John's .44 magnum and fired a single bullet into the soldier's head. She looted everything she could get off corpse.

Five out of the ten soldiers still remained. When the remaining soldiers saw the gore remnants of Butch's grenade; they immediately called for backup. They were terrified that even though John and his squad were outnumbered, the Lyon's Pride soldier's numbers were dwindling the more they stood in Vault 101.

John and his squad met up in the main room of the vault and began to count up the soldiers they killed.

"I killed one and I watched Fawkes kill another." John announced.

"I killed two in a single grenade." Butch bragged.

"One bullet to the head of a soldier who thought I was on his side." Sarah said

"There has got to be more. Elder Lyons wouldn't have sent just five." John said

"You're right he didn't! You're surrounded, drop your weapons!" a soldier shouted from the balcony of the main hall.

John had no choice he didn't want to put Sarah in anymore danger. He put down his weapon preparing for a surrender. But, John realized that Eric and Private Torres hadn't shown up yet. A few seconds after one of the Lyon's Pride soldiers was going to order a capture, a Mister Gutsy robot hovered in the middle of the hall, then flew to the sign that read:

Hard

Work

Is

Happy

Work

The robot they announced at the front of the hall.

"I'm sorry, but Mister Eric has programmed me for your termination!"

The robot hailed a cycle of bullets, fire, and plasma bullets at the five remaining Lyon's Pride soldiers and the reinforcements they sent for earlier.

John ordered his men to duck and cover to avoid being shot or set into a flame. When they got up, they were only greeted by scorched black and hole-filled bodies of the soldiers on the balcony. They stood in the middle of the hall in awe with no idea what had happened. John only realized he was about to be captured, then a Mister Gutsy robot flew into the hall and began a massacre.

The robot hovered in front of John's face. John backed up like the robot was getting in his face.

"Good day, Commander, Eric V. has sent me to aid you in your services. He programmed me to attack any Lyon's Pride soldiers when alerted." The robot announced.

"Good thing I found Eric." John murmured

Eric walked into the room supporting a wounded Adrian hopping on one leg.

"What happened to Torres?" John asked, concerned for his friend.

"I was fixing that Mister Gutsy robot I found on the way here, and when I activated it, it kind of… shot Torres in the dick. It was a taze shot, so he didn't lose it." Eric replied.

John had a shocked expression on his face. He just realized that if the Mister Gutsy didn't have taze mode activated, Torres would have lost a nut.

John ordered Fawkes and Charon to dispose of the dead soldiers into the vault's incinerator. He walked into the main entrance with Sarah to close the vault door; only to be greeted by the hole filled Officer Gomez.

"Officer Gomez, no!" John shouted.

"Oh my god." Sarah said in shock.

In the shock, she fell to the ground and threw up on the floor. John slid to her side trying to calm down his girlfriend. She was crying to see John's friend be shot to death. John saw her in worse conditions, but to see Sarah puke; he knew something was wrong.

John shut Vault 101's door, and scooped Sarah off the floor and took her to the infirmary. Butch saw officer Gomez dead on the floor, so he picked up the bloody body and took the corpse to the morgue to place it in a body drawer.

In the infirmary, John was running DNA tests on Sarah. He noticed that the DNA test showed that Sarah was pregnant for a month. John couldn't believe his eyes. He walked to Sarah with a surprised expression on his face. He was happy, but also in disbelief. But, then he realized, he didn't use any form of protection when he and Sarah went at it.

"What's wrong?" Sarah questioned.

"Sarah, I think you might be," he gulped. "Pregnant."

Sarah, both in happiness and in shocked leaped out of the bed and pressed her lips on John. John explained the process of what was happening and for how long she had been pregnant. The two both kissed and broke the news to John's team. Fawkes's jaw dropped. Charon almost dropped his jaw, but realized that if he did it would fall off. Butch couldn't believe that the person he made fun of when they were young, would become a father. Eric and Torres were pleased to hear that a child was to be born into the wastes. And Paladin Cross vowed to John to keep Sarah and the baby safe. Life was good in the vault for a little while, but they soon took action to prepare for another attack by Elder Lyon's men. They began to prepare everyone in the vault for war. John ordered Butch to get Megaton and Rivet City residents to help in the fight. In the meantime, Eric made armor and weapons using the vaults main crafting area to build bullets and modify weapons that Torres brought back from the wastes. The army of Vault 101, Megaton, and Rivet City residents were outfitted in combat armor and prepared for combat. For a war will be waged in the Capital Wasteland.

**Note: Hey guys! I hope this chapter was far better than the other ones. I understand that chapters 1-4 were rushed. I was doing two chapters a day, so i hope this chapter beats the rest. So, keep sending in those reviews guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Long Road

Inside Vault 101, it was in the middle of the night, and it was dark, dim, and not a sound to be heard besides Fawkes's loud snoring that could be heard halfway to Megaton. Since the attack in Vault 101, it had been a month of preparation for another attack by Lyon's Pride. Torres searched the wastes for weapons, armor, and food for the past month. The Lyon's Pride Outcasts have been helping to support the need of the small militia of Vault 101, Megaton, and Rivet City residents. For the past month since the attack, John ordered a series of training drills, all to prepare the people of the militia for another attack.

John was sleeping with Sarah, who was soon to be the mother of his child, and he could only think about the horror that his child would be facing. Each night he would pray to a small wooden crucifix to make the war end before his child was born. He was not much of a religious person, but he could need all the hope he could get. He made sure Sarah was guarded heavily by the biggest, strongest, and most heavily packed men he could find. He wanted nothing to happen to her or the child. He especially didn't want his child to grow up to be as barbaric and blood thirsty as a raider. He'd rather die than to see that happen.

In the morning, John was woken up to the soothing, silk-like voice of Sarah. Amata wanted him to make a speech to the people of the militia that day. He put on his custom made T51-b power armor that was blacker than the nights of the cold wasteland. Thanks to Eric, he managed to take out the .308 sniper bullet that had shot John in the helmet at the last attack by the Enclave. He fixed all the dings and scratches across the chest from bullets, falling onto sharp rocks, and being slashed by combat knives. It was modified to be stronger and less heavy so John could move faster and take less damage. It was an all around great piece of equipment.

When John got done putting on the armor, he gave Sarah a kiss and a wish for good luck. As he walked down the hall, his heart was beating faster and faster. To his own thoughts, if it had went any faster he would have a heart attack. Butch sprinted to him, breathing heavily due to the constant running through the halls to find John.

"John, you ready for this?" Butch asked not seeing the frightened expression on Johns face

John was silent, dead silent. He was terrified. He has never made a speech before. He knew that it was a motivational speech to give everyone in the militia that kick in the ass to fight Elder Lyons and his men that he knew would soon come more than twice as strong. Butch took the silence as nervousness, even though he was right.

"Look man, you'll do fine. You will be standing in the auditorium with me and the team by your side. You have little to worry about. You're a smart man, and you can win over a crowd like a politician. And I'm not saying this as your friend. I'm saying this as an honest man." Butch continued to talk to try and get John out of his own head, and to not speak like a leader, but like a man of the people.

When they stopped at the end of the long narrow hallway to the auditorium, the doors slid open, revealing the over one-hundred people standing in the large open atrium. John began to walk to the stage, and to his surprise, each individual in the auditorium began to clap slowly in his presence. As the clap grew faster and louder, cheers and whistling were heard. This loud round of applause was just enough to build up John's self esteem. Step by step, he made his way to the moment that would either make or break his leadership. Stepping up the stairs was like climbing a mountain to him. For though he was eased up by the applause still occurring by the people of the auditorium, he was still very nervous. If he had a collar he'd be pulling on it by now, and he'd be sweating if not for the air conditioning. When John made his way to the middle of the stage, the applause died out like a smoldered fire. John took a breath, for this to him was his last deep breath he could take.

"Friends, strangers, and acquaintances," he began. "You are all standing here to either support the cause against vile attack of an innocent man in this vault, for some of you it is your home. Or maybe it's to bring down the possible hell that would approach the wastes by one man, Elder Lyons. From some of you, I've heard that his, so called, soldiers broke into your houses for no good reason, demolishing everything just because of the power hungry animal he is. This may sound like this is my fault, because he is looking for me. But, he destroyed your homes, your lively hood, and to the unfortunate, your lives. Now, tell me people of the wastes. Are you going to stand by idly, waiting for the pandemic that is going to hit the wasteland." He paused, and the crowd roared a loud no. "Are we going to sit back and watch a man slowly murder innocent people?" The crowd roared a no again. "We once called this man our protector. But now, he has changed. And we can no longer call him our protector, but our enemy. We can no longer stand for this unthinkably evil action he has taken. So, what are we going to do about it?" The crowd roared fight so loud that it the floor shook beneath John. "We will fight." The crowd, in unison, shouted louder than bombs, a hoo-rah. "We will stand not as strangers, but as brothers, brothers in arms!" The crowd shouted another hoo-rah "For we are no longer just people of the wastes. We are the Soldiers of the Wasteland. And we are ready to stand by each other, arm and arm, and fire our guns at the demons of the wasteland, our enemy." The crowd cheered louder and louder with each sentence that came out of John's mouth. "Brother and sister, arm and arm, gun and gun, we will stand and fight for the freedom of the wastes. Are you with me?" He shouted. The crowd of over one-hundred cheered loud enough that Sarah could hear it two floors up. John was picked up by his entire team. Fawkes grabbed John with his large green, dirty hands and lifted him onto his shoulder like a father holding his son on his shoulders so he can see over a crowd in a parade. The crowd chanted John's name in unison.

Fawkes carried John, still on his shoulders, out of the auditorium. Fawkes didn't realize that John and he combined wouldn't fit through the doors. Fawkes kept running, but John was stopped with a loud thud hitting the wall just above the door. He hit the wall so hard that it left a spider-web like crack in the wall. The wall was still strong enough to hit John straight off of Fawkes's shoulders. John hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Butch and Cross helped him up. Luckily, nobody noticed him hitting the wall, then, the floor. The crowd was too busy talking to one another about the speech to see John's flunk.

John sprinted fast as a bullet to his room; he wanted to tell Sarah what she had missed. When he got to the room Sarah was on the bed looking straight at him.

"You did great John." She praised.

"You knew?"

"I could hear it. Hell, half the wastes probably could."

"Yeah, I never would pull it off thought I would pull it off."

Since the speech, the new army was stronger than ever. Each man and woman in the new army worked towards one goal, to stop Elder Lyons dead in his tracks. John had earned support from the Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts, who provided more weapons supplies and soldiers. The vault changed drastically each day. A work area for mechanics was built. Extra rooms were added for the soldiers. An armory was built so the soldiers could grab weapons and ammo for another attack. The Vault didn't grow in size though; rooms were replaced and refurbished with the desired equipment.

But, Lyons army was growing too. He began to get the other able bodied people that John didn't grab. Though Elder Lyon's made training harder, they had better supplies. They had Power armor and better guns. Elder Lyons was preparing to strike against John's army sooner than John would expect.

"Rothchild, I need those reports on John's whereabouts." Elder Lyon's ordered.

"It seems the only place we didn't search is Vault 101."

"Then that must be where he is. Rothchild, rally up all the troops in the Citadel. I want every single soldier at that vault. And if anyone gets in the way I want them dead. Do you hear me?"

"But, sir, you're going to invade peoples home and kill anyone who doesn't like it. It doesn't seem like we are fighting for a cause. It's more like we are fighting just for your psychotic rage."

Elder Lyons grew angry at that very sentence. Elder Lyons clenched his fist, so tight that it could bend metal, and let out a bone crushing punch to Rothchild's face.

"You aren't the leader, I am so shut the fuck up and do as I say. I want every single man in the Citadel ready to strike Vault 101, now!"

**Note: Well Lyons jumped off the crazy ladder. John doesn't even know whats about to hit him. Hope this chapter got better. Anyway hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 may be ready by tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The First Strike

Vault 101 was about to be struck like a bolt of lightning, with the lightning bolt being known as Lyon's army. John was helping train a recruit with his accuracy by making him shoot a small tin can on a stand. But, his lesson was stopped dead in his tracks to be alarmed by Torres running down the hall screaming down each room to alarm John's Army.

"They're here, they're here. The Lyons Pride army is making their way to Vault 101. John you need to get everybody in the vault ready." Torres shouted.

"What, already? Get every man and woman out there send out the alarms and power up the robots. We're going to war." John ordered.

Each member of the army marched towards the armory to grab their weapons and ammo. Butch picked up a Fat Man, but Fawkes, with ease, ripped the nuke catapult out of his hands and gave him a combat shotgun. Eric began powering the robots he had built the past two months, and Torres ordered the soldiers to hide and get ready to ambush them. John took some tactics out of the old war playbook and made the soldiers hide inside the buildings of Springvale and ambush the army from all corners.

John kissed Sarah goodbye, for he didn't know if he would see her again. But, he promised himself he would stay alive because he didn't want his son to be born and live a life with only half of a family like he did. John ordered ten of the best soldiers he had to guard her in a worst case scenario. He looked back one last time at his wife, for they were married a week earlier. John bolted out the door putting on his helmet to meet the soldiers at the main gate of Vault 101. Butch pulled the lever to open the door and one by one as each soldier walked out, stealthily like a thief in the night, John ordered the men to a designated position. He ordered about a quarter of his soldiers to stand and guard the entrance. And ordered about half of his soldiers to stand back and wait for the first shots to be fired before raining bullets at Lyons's soldiers. The men John ordered to ambush squatted patiently, hidden within the destroyed buildings of Springvale, ready to pounce like a jungle cat.

After ten minutes of patiently waiting, over one- hundred soldiers were seen coming over a hill next to Megaton and began to cross through Springvale. When the soldiers' backs were turned to the first wave of John's men, John's soldiers opened fire at the backs of Lyons's soldiers. The bullets were fired upon them like a tsunami of iron, leaving the soldiers little time to breath. John took the gunshots as his queue to send his troops into the battlefield.

"Alright men, this is where we make our stand and fight Elder Lyons and his soldiers. Your orders are, to rain hell!" John yelled.

John's wave of soldiers let out a strong war cry and busted out the wooden gate, breaking the hinges. The Lyons Pride soldiers heard the war cry and immediately split in half, one firing at the ambush soldiers and the other half fighting off John's main infantry. With bullets flying back and forth the Lyons Pride soldiers within seconds began dropping like flies. Blood splattered on the floor from both armies. John's men were wide open and were being dropped. The Lyons Pride used the bodies of the fallen soldiers as shields. The tides were slowly turning, for the ambush soldiers had finally been finished off and now all focus has been turned to John's main infantry. John ordered his men to fall back to the Vault entrance. John's numbers had slowly begun to fall. Four hundred of John's soldiers became three hundred soldiers within a few minutes since the initial ambush. John ordered for the big guns to come out and to send out a wave of Mr. Gutsy robots. Men carrying missile launchers burst out the door and opened fire on the Lyons Pride soldiers like meteors. The Mr. Gutsy robots merely lasted a few seconds after being quickly shot down by either missiles or bullets.

John ran at to the front of his men with a large fat man in hand. But, before he could pull the trigger and end the battle, a missile shot the rock he was standing on, launching him three feet in the air and making him fall on the cold hard dirt. John ran out in the middle of the battle and pulled John inside the vault where it was safe. Torres, in rage, picked up the Fat Man and finished what John had started. In one pull over the trigger, the battle had ended.

Butch and Cross picked up John's numb body and rushed him to the infirmary. Sarah saw John being carried by Butch and Cross. Her heart sank, and a million thoughts ran through her mind. Would her child be born without a father? She only thought the worst. She sprang from the bed and ran out of the room and down the hall and caught up with Butch and Cross.

"What happened?" she screamed with horror.

"John almost got shot by a rocket. Any closer he would have lost a leg." Butch replied.  
"Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Sarah dropped to her knees in the middle of the hallway and cried. Her tears ran down her cheeks like a waterfall with no end. Her breathing could come to being steady. She stood up and ran to the infirmary to see her husband. When she got there John was lying on the bed unconscious.

"John, you bastard you'd better not die on me."

John's heartbeat monitor became slower, and slower. It finally came to a full stop. Sarah's cries only got worse. Nothing could make her smile at that point. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor. Other doctors came in and began to give John shock therapy to try and jumpstart his heart back up. Cross came to Sarah's side to help calm her down like a mother would do for her child.

Finally, when all hope was almost lost, a sharp beep was heard. Sarah stopped crying and looked at the screen with tears still on her eyes. John's heart rate beat faster and faster. John sprang from the bed, gasping for air. Sarah sprinted to his side and gave him the biggest possible hug she could.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you asshole." She cried. Though she called him an asshole, she still loved him.

"Sarah, it's okay. I'm here, and I'm alive. Now please stop crying, you're going to upset the baby."

As the words left his lips, Sarah dropped to the ground screaming in agony. John had a shocked look on his face. But, then he realized it had been a few months. The baby was due. John jumped out of the bed he was in and lifted Sarah onto the bed.

"You… just had to mention it!" she screamed.

John took off her pants so she could give birth.

"Push, Sarah, Push." John ordered. He knew how to operate on a woman in labor.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she screamed.

After a long hour of constant pushing and breathing, a healthy male baby boy had been born. John wrapped up his son into a soft, sky blue blanket and handed him to Sarah.

"What should we name him?" he asked

"James." She responded. John's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, let's name him James, after my father."

The two agreed upon the name, James Mars. John thought it would fit him and so did Sarah. John found it odd enough that his baby was born on the day that he had died. He thought it was his mother kicking him in the ass and making sure that his son wouldn't have the life he did.

John went to the entrance of Vault 101, and when he turned around he was greeted by his army giving him a salute. John gave a salute back.

"Congratulations Commander John Aaron Mars, you are now officially a father." Cross said.

Life had just begun for baby James. For John's prayers weren't answered, he was still where he always wanted to be. Home.

**Note: Hope the story gets better and better for you guys. I know I'm not an A+ author, but i still hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Baby James had been born and i haven't decided how the story would turn out since the baby is now a character. But anyway more chapters are to come. And please if you are going to give me critiques send them to me via PM so I can get a direct message. If you have compliments then please leave them. I'm not one to care for people being rude and negative. I can handle criticism, but I don't need to hear how much you think my story sucks. If you don't like them don't read them. All I can say is if you do have critiques please don't be snotty or uptight about them. I don't have time for that B.S. I only care about the fans and the people who aren't assholes. All in all hope you guys enjoyed, this note was a little long but i feel i needed to get that out to you guys. Thank you, Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Tables Have Turned

John knew that standing in the vault preparing for another attack wasn't going to go anywhere. Elder Lyons and John would just build up supplies then an attack would launch, and the cycle would continue until John gave up. John figured it was time to strike. He remembered the orbital strike that destroyed Liberty Prime a year back. His only shot was to figure out where the fire controls war and launch an orbital strike upon the Citadel. But where would he even come close to finding it? He would have to get inside the Citadel and bring the data he fetched back from Rothchild. And he knew that it was under Enclave control, so he would have to prepare to launch an attack against the Enclave and Lyons's army. His only shot was to send in a drone or an agent that could steal the data from the Citadel from Lyons undetected. But, the war was the least of his worries; he now has to take on the role of a father.

In the cafeteria of the vault, he decided to make himself a cup of hot coffee. The coffee burned his hand slightly when he went to grab it causing him to drop the cup on the floor. Butch, who saw the whole predicament unfold. He walked up to John to see if he was in any mood to talk. When he got closer, bags from under John's eyes were revealed his eyes drooped like a bloodhound. He had little sleep, almost an hour each day. To Butch it was like he was running on drops of gas. John closed his eyes and put his hands on his head with his elbows on the table in front of him. Butch's hand rested upon John's back gently and gave John a slight pat on the back.

"How do you do it John?" Butch asked.

"I'm not too sure; I want this damn war to end so I can raise my son. But, the plan I would want to set in motion is a bit of a long shot."

"What have you thought of so far?"

"If I told you everything your attention span would commit suicide. I've done nothing but think for the past week. Thoughts whirl around my head, and all I can hear is echoes. I can't even spare two minutes with Sarah or the baby because I'm either training the army or thinking of ways to end the war."

"Here, go to sleep and I'll handle the army. You go be a dad for a while."

"Thanks Butch."

"No prob."

John walked out of the cafeteria rubbing his eyes followed by a long yawn of exhaustion. He walked through the dim halls to Sarah and his room and threw himself onto the bed hard enough to crack the support. Sarah soon followed into the room kissed him on the cheek and placed James into the crib and walked out of the room.

Hours later, John was woken up to loud assault rifle gunfire in the vault. John sat up in the bed as one of his own men sprinted into his room panicking.

"John, Lyon's soldiers have breached the vault. They're looking for Sarah and y-." the sentence was immediately cut off with a bullet to the soldier's brain. John took the pistol from the soldier's belt and fired four bullets; two went into each of Lyons's soldiers, killing them both. John closed the eyes of his fallen soldier. Baby James was crying in his crib due to all the noise. John picked up a baby holder and latched it to his back and set James inside of it and strapped him in. John ran out of the room greeted by one of Lyons's soldiers stood at the end of the hall, but a knife found its mark into the soldier's neck. Butch pulled the knife out of the soldier's neck and ran to John.

"Butch, how did the vault get open?" John asked.

"Apparently Lyons's soldiers never heard of knocking and just blasted the vault door open."  
"We need to find the rest of the team and get out of here."

"Cross, Dogmeat, and Fawkes are in the auditorium guarding Eric V. Charon, Adrian and Sarah are holding the main hall."  
"Let's get to the Auditorium and work our way to the entrance. Grab everyone we can and get the hell out of here."

"Where are we going to go?"

"We'll head to the Oasis. They can support us with a safe housing and protection."

The two began to make their way to the auditorium. They managed to grab a few soldiers that were fighting off Lyons's men. They were almost dodging bullet after bullet that came at them, John took cover all he could to be sure James was okay. James got his first sight of his father in action; he was almost pleased to see the action first hand. John found the auditorium, which seemed like an hour was only a couple minutes. He kicked open the door and immediately got a bud of a Chinese assault rifle. Cross helped up John and apologized for hitting John in the face. The room looked safe, for there was no enemy in the room, just Dogmeat, Fawkes, and Eric.

"The vault has been breached." John announced.

"No shit." Eric replied, fixing Fawkes's gun.

"What do you suppose we do sir?" Cross asked waiting to receive an order.

"Sarah, Charon, and Torres are in the main hall fighting of attacks on the entrance. We are going to make our way there, rally up as many men as we can, grab them, and make our way to the Oasis."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

John ordered his soldiers out of the auditorium and began to head towards the entrance of Vault 101. Little interferences came in their path; only in the main hall did a large battle begin to occur. The entrance was blocked off by wave after wave of Lyons's infantry, leaving little time to make an escape. Amata ran towards the group with a few Vault 101 residents. Together the small army of John's troops fired a wave of custom incendiary bullets that Eric had made. The vault became engulfed in flames due to the burning bodies from the incendiary bullets. Finally, after an hour of nonstop firing back and forth with little room to breathe, there was a pocket of time to escape the large fiery casket, known as the flame engulfed Vault 101. John took the opportunity to escape the vault and fall back to the Oasis. John escorted every man that survived the attack, one by one. When all of John's soldiers escaped the vault John and his squad ran out of the vault. John ordered the soldiers to move north to the Oasis, knowing that if Lyons's men showed up, they would be greeted by Vault 101 in flames.

The fire eventually died itself out leaving everything in the vault scorched. A year of supplies had been demolished by the fire. The tables have turned upon John and his men. Their only hope was in the Oasis.

**Note: Well John has had a major setback with the attack on Vault 101. They can't go back and him and his army's last hope is in the Oasis. Chapter 9 will be up soon, hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
